Color
by gwacie mcgeek
Summary: Black clothes covered my body. Silver piercings littered my body. Beige makeup hid my bruises. Red blood flowed through my veins. R for a few 'choice words.'
1. Shown Emotion

A/N: Okay y'all this is my first attempt at a semi-long story. It's a bit longer that the others have been. As always I appreciate any comment you have. Good or bad. Please review.  
  
Lots-O-Love,  
  
Raven  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own either Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy (Damn it) Neither do I own Linkin Park or any of their songs. (Damn that too)  
  
Black clothes covered my body. Silver piercings littered my body. Beige makeup hid my bruises. Red blood flowed through my veins.  
  
It was all about color I thought as I sat myself down in a compartment on the scarlet train. I was the first one here, though I would have loved the look on their faces when they saw me. It looks like their Golden-Boy wasn't so golden anymore.  
  
I pulled out my CD player and turned it on. Linkin Park's High Voltage blared in my ears. Parts of that song reminded me so much of myself. I drifted off into thought.  
  
The compartment door opened to reveal a very different Draco Malfoy. He had on almost the same outfit as I did . Black shirt, black pants, eyeshadow. He had had his bottom lip and tongue pierced , while I had my labret and eyebrow done. This year instead of gelling his hair back he had let it stay down. I have to say he was gorgeous. He didn't notice me at first until I coughed.  
  
"What the fuck? Potter?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
I thought for a moment. Why not. It would keep Ron and Hermione away.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I had pressed play again when I noticed he was saying something.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"What is that you're listening to?"  
  
"Linkin Park."  
  
"Ooh, which one?" He obviously knew who they were.  
  
"High Voltage."  
  
"That's one of my favorites. The other's are Place For My Head, My December, and With You. High Voltage always reminded me of you."  
  
"Really? Those have to be my favorite too. Want to listen?"  
  
"Yeah, please."  
  
"Come here then."  
  
He walked over to the seat next to mine. I handed him a headphone, I preferred the one's that went in you ear. My December started up. I softly sang to the music, and was startled to notice Malfoy was staring at me.  
  
"You're good." He said once the music stopped.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The train started to move as we sat just listening. As In The End began to play, tears started to fall down my cheeks. I blinked them away. Malfoy looked over to me again.  
  
"What's the matter?" Concern laced his voice.  
  
"The song, it always does this."  
  
"Come here." He opened his arms to hold me and I slid into them.  
  
"It's okay Harry, it's okay." I was shocked at his use of my first name but didn't mind in the slightest. It seemed to fall off of his lips like it had been there before.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. My crystal tears staining his shirt. I didn't care.  
  
I'd never been given emotion before. From anyone. And this was a new situation, I took advantage of it. We sat in that position for a good half an hour until I calmed down.  
  
"Are you okay now?" He asked softly still not letting go of me entirely.  
  
"I think so."   
  
"Doesn't that feel better than just bottling up all you emotions?"  
  
I nodded knowing he was right. This wasn't doing me any good was it? I needed to cry sometimes.  
  
"Thank you. I have been holding that in since...since." I couldn't bring myself to say it. Even think it. It still hurt, after over two months.  
  
"Shh, calm down Harry."  
  
"Why are you calling me Harry?"  
  
"Well I assumed that it was nicer than Potter, so. I sure as hell know I don't enjoy being called Malfoy all the time."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Just call me Draco."  
  
Black clothes covered his body. Silver hair framed his face. A green dragon hung around his neck. Warm Blue eyes looked out at me. Red blood flowed through his veins. Just as mine. 


	2. Silver and Gold Leaves

A/N: Hey y'all sorry it took so long, I was in Virginia on vacation, away from my computer. My deepest apologies to all. The first sentence of this story belongs to a friend Vex who insisted on being recognized so there. Ha! stick tongue out at Vex. Well I hope you enjoy especially Coriel who reviewed multiple times. Thanx. Thank you to all reviewers.   
  
Lots of Love,  
  
-Raven  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it, the woman who does has more money than the queen of England. Thank you J.K. Rowling.  
  
We fall like silver and gold leaves each of us carrying our own life down with us. We fall down and slowly the others fall just like us.  
  
Three sharp raps on the compartment door announced the arrival of my two best friends. I had been between nervousness and fear with the subject of encountering them. Dread slowly filled me.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door burst open and the two walked in. Hermione gasped seeing as I was still sitting in Draco's lap. I turned slowly to look at them. Ron was standing with his mouth open wide, gaping like a fish.  
  
"What did Malfoy do to you, Harry? Did he kidnap you over the summer and turn you ... Goth?"  
  
Even as the dread filled me I couldn't help but laugh. If either of us was Goth first I'm sure it was me.  
  
"No, Malfoy didn't kidnap me, I'm not a kid. No really he didn't turn me Goth."  
  
"Well, then why the hell are you sitting in his lap?"  
  
"I wanted to?"  
  
"But, but why?"  
  
"It's more comfortable than the train seats are"  
  
I glanced at Draco who looked disgusted that they were even in the compartment yet smug I picked him over them. If he wasn't Draco Malfoy he probably would have stuck his tongue out at them.  
  
"Leave."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Leave now if you want to escape unscathed."  
  
As I pulled out my wand and pointed it t him and they both scurried out of the compartment like mice. The door slammed behind them. I locked it with a spell.  
  
"Thank you, I probably would have hurt him somehow or other."  
  
"Set Crabbe and Goyle on him or something."  
  
"They still follow you around?"  
  
"Yeah they're in the compartment behind us I believe."  
  
"Cool. Emergency backup?"  
  
"They can block some damaging spells."  
  
"With a wand?"  
  
"No their bodies, they're both huge."  
  
"So true."  
  
The train rambled on before finally reaching Hogwarts hours later. I had fallen asleep and so was shaken awake by Draco who I was still sitting on.  
  
"I think I should talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To change houses."  
  
"Yes!" He said before catching himself. "Sorry."  
  
I laughed, he was so afraid to show anyone who he really was. I liked that person though. Fun, caring, energetic. Everything the other Draco Malfoy, the one I had hated for so long, despised.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Well are you ready to go out? Together."  
  
"Can't we just stay here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pwease?" I said putting on puppy dog eyes that I knew no one could resist.  
  
"Do you want to go back home?"  
  
That was all I needed to hear. We quickly put on our robes and stepped out of the compartment. At first no one knew who either of us were. Then they started to figure out . Whispers followed us all the way to the carriage we shared with Crabbe and Goyle who were introduced to me by Draco.  
  
This talk with Dumbledore would be fun. I knew he would agree with whatever I said. He had to. I was the only one who could save them, he knew that. He was in my back pocket.  
  
And that was how I would fall just as everyone else helpless as a newborn . Like the silver and gold leaves carrying their lives down with them. Just like everyone else. 


	3. It said

A/N: Hello everyone sorry this took me so long. I never meant for it to get this long of a wait but I did sorry. This isn't very long, and I'm sorry about that. Keep trying, Grace. Well, on with the story. Thanks to all my reviewers, it always brightens my day. Please, R&R.  
Lots-O-Love,  
Raven  
  
We drift like the ever changing wind, from place to place. Then slowly we drift into new places with new people. And we'll drift along within that place.  
  
We entered Dumbledore's opulent office and seated ourselves in chairs.  
  
"Harry, wonderful to see you my boy and Mr. Malfoy? Good to see you too."  
  
"Ah, sir. I had a question for you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was wondering if it would be possible to try on the sorting hat again."  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but waited for me to continue. "I just think that after last year I won't feel comfortable in the same surroundings." I was winning now. I knew it. He looked sympathetic as I mentioned last year.  
  
"Of course, Harry. Whatever makes you happy." I had the urge to say. Whatever makes me happy, huh? You mean whatever keeps me on your side, right? But knew if I did that I wouldn't get what I wanted. And I did want it. So, I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Okay, here. Do it in the office." He handed me the hat and I sat down on the desk in front of me. I slipped it over my head, even after six years it still covered my eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well. Mr. Potter. Didn't think I'd be hearing from you again. What brings you under my counsel?"  
  
"I want to be resorted."  
  
"Really now? Whatever you say. Hmm. There are some new thoughts in your head this time, boy. Let's see. You don't think that Gryffindor suits you any longer? Neither do I. It looks like it better be Slytherin."  
  
I pulled the cap off with a smile on my face. I looked over to Draco and noticed a smile placed on his face also." It said Slytherin."  
  
"Well it seems that Slytherin has a new student this year." Dumbledore said with a frown. Worried that something horrible would happen now that I had switched houses. That I might turn against him. Them. What I stood for. But what he never expected, is that I already had.  
  
We drift like the ever changing wind, from place to place. Then slowly we drift into new places with new people, and a new attitude. And we'll drift along within that place. 


	4. Who said it was him?

A/n: I did it finally! Aren't you proud? You should be. You definitely should be. Hope you enjoy.  
-Love,  
Lady Wolvie

P.S. I changed my fanfic name, it's still me though. I was just introduced into the addictive world of the X-Men.

The bright wind swirls and turns around me, lifting me up moments at a time. Then changing to make me flow in a different direction, different than what I was told so very long ago.

We walked into the hall, Dumbledore going first with Draco and I following him, Dumbledore's normally characteristic twinkling blue eyes replaced with a frown. He made his way to the front table as me and Draco walked to the Slytherin table sliding into the seats someone, undoubtedly Crabbe and Goyle, by no luck other than the fact that they had no problems threatening people, had saved for us. I felt the stares on my back from the people, wondering why first, I was at the Slytherin table, and second why the hell I was dressed in black, that wasn't my school robes, which neither Draco or me had changed into. He noticed this.

"Whoops." I smiled at him. Dumbledore spoke up.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Old students," He glanced at me. "And new. We have a few major changes this year, of which I am about to inform you. First, welcome our new Defense teacher, back for another year, Remus Lupin." Scattered applause among the audience, I clapped too, he was the closest thing Ito family I had left. "And also we have had a student, one Harry Potter, change houses. He will now reside in the Slytherin dormitories." Some people gasped, finding out why I was at this table now, while the Slytherin's just smirked. Surprisingly, the one person who did not seem surprised was Snape, my new Head of House. (A/n: I am trying very hard not to make this become a Snape/Harry fic, one of my favorite pairings, but I won't I promise.) As much as I tried, I didn't think I could hate him anymore.

"He's my godfather, you know, Harry?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, now you do."

"So, everyone. Dig in!"

We all began to eat some less ravenously than the rest, Draco, and me obviously. Not the ones doing that as both of us were only barely touching our meals.

"So, new Slytherin this year, Mr. Potter?" Snape's voice slithered his way into my head, as I turned to look at him.

"Yes, so? Do you hate me less now?"

"Of course not, Mr. Potter, it's my duty to hate you. Draco?"

"Yes?"

"He's rooming with you."

Draco nodded as Snape walked away. Standing up himself after looking to see if I was still eating. We walked from the hall, the first to leave other than Snape, who had slipped out of the back door, after speaking to Draco.

"Do you normally room by yourself, then Drac?"

"Yes, but I don't mind sharing, at least with you."

"Well, thank you. then. Do you know the password?"

He smirked. "Of course." I looked expectantly at him as he turned to the large stone wall. "Potter-hater."

"Ooh, he's changing that."

"Who said he set the password?"

Going in different directions we find new friends, new enemies, and sometimes a little humor is needed for those same new friends to except you. 


End file.
